ViewFinder – ChangKyu Series
by Cyan Kyuhyun
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang fotografer freelance. Suatu saat, dia bertemu dengan Shim Changmin, seseorang yang terlibat dalam mafia kriminal. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? ChangKyu fict. NC-17! Don't Like, Don't Read!


**YANG GAK SUKA MENDING GAK USAH BACA!**

**BENERAN DEH SEBELUM KENA AKIBATNYA!**

**Title : ViewFinder –– ChangKyu Series**

**Chapter : 1 (Bad First Meeting)**

**Original Title : ViewFinder – Finder no Hyoukuteki (Yamane Ayano)**

**Rate : M+**

**Genre(s) : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, typos, alur cepet!, NC nggak kecut sama sekali**

**GAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA! :P**

…–…–…–… **Happy Reading** –…–…–…

"Oi jangan kabur kamu!" kata seorang bodyguard dari arah pemuda yang sedang berlarian dengan panik untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus saja berlari. Pemuda itu terus berlari dan sampailah ia dan para bodyguard yang mengikutinya di atap gedung yang terbuka.

"Aish! Sial!" gumam pemuda itu saat mendapati dirinya sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi. Dia terjebak di atap gedung.

"Hahaha! Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi!" kini bodyguard lain yang berbicara. Nafasnya tersengal–sengal akibat terus berlarian untukmengejar pemuda yang kini terjebak di pinggir pagar pembatas atap gedung.

"Hei, Bocah!" sapa seseorag yang ada di belakang para bodyguard. Para bodyguard menunduk hormat kepdanya. Sang pemilik nama itupun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Shim Changmin," gumam pemuda yang diketahui pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang. Menyerahlah, berikan kamera yang kau pegang sekarang itu dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" tawar Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terpojok.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun telah mengambil gambar Changmin, si ketua mafia tanpa izin beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan kamera yang ia pegang sekarang. Changmin tidak ingin fotonya beredar luas kepada masyarakat. Untuk itulah sekarang dia sedang mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun berbalik menuju ke tepian atap gedung lagi untuk melihat ketinggianya dari atas gedung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Kyuhyun sudah terpojok dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menyerahkan kameranya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Maka Kyuhyun pun memutuskan…

"Mianhaeyo!" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan badannya untuk memanjat pagar pengaman yang di atas gedung dan Kyuhyun…

"Oh! Oi, dia melompat!" kata salah seorang bodyguard yang ada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Changmin lalu segera berlari menuju ke tepian untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Changmin bertemu. Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Changmin. "I win!" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pada akhirnya terjun bebas ke bawah.

"Argh! Bocah pengganggu itu!" kata bodyguard Changmin sambil menggaruk–garuk kepalanya, menyesal. Ia menyesal karena sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja.

"Sudah, biarkan! Sekarang carikan aku info bocah itu!" kata Changmin sambil berlalu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung kembali.

"Ne, Sajangnim," seluruh bodyguard yang ada di atap gedung langsung menunduk hormat setelah mendengarkan perintah Changmin.

Setelah 3 hari.

"Ini info dan foto dari fotografer yang lolos beberapa hari yang lalu, Sajangnim," kata seorang asisten Changmin sambil menunjukan sebuah map berisi berkas–berkas info.

Changmin yang tadi memegangi kepalanya yang pening akibat memikirkan Kyuhyun yang berhasil kabur kemudian menegakkan duduknya di bangku kerjanya.

"Jadi…" ucap Changmin.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang fotografer freelance yang kini sedang bekerja pada sebuah redaksi koran, Sajangnim," asisten itu menjelaskan.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun rupanya," Changmin kemudian melayangkan sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya. Sang asistenpun dibuatnya bingung. "Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun… Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini."

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain.

"Pengawalannya sangat ketat, Ahjusshi. Aku melompat dari atas gedung dan lihat! Jari kelingkingku sampai patah begini," ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan atasannya untuk percaya akan ceritanya. Namun sepertinya ahjusshi itu tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dapat kabar jika sore ini Shim Changmin akan muncul lagi. Kali ini di pelabuhan. Dia akan melakukan transaksi opium dan morfin di sana. Berhati–hatilah dan lakukan tugas dengan baik," kata atasan Kyuhyun itu kemudian menyesap rokoknya kembali dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Yaaah~ kau…" ucap Kyuhyun. "Ya sudahlah!" Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan foto–foto Changmin lagi. Ini memang suda menjadi sebuah risiko. Jika sudah berani mengambil foto mafia, maka ia harus sudah siap dengan segala sesuatunya. Seperti mati tertembak misalnya.

Sore harinya di pelabuhan.

Kyuhyun tengah bersembunyi di atas sebuah balkon sebuah gudang tua di daerah pelabuhan. Ia telah menanti kedatangan Changmin sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun Changmin tidak segera menampakkan dirinya di tempat yang sudah diramalkan oleh atasannya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja putus asa sebelum pada akhirnya ia melihat sesosok pria tengah berjalan sendirian di kegelapan pelabuhan.

"Itu…" Kyuhyun buru–buru memutar–mutar lensa kameranya untuk mendapatkan fokus dari gambar Changmin. Changmin yang mengetahui segalanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Hah? Dia tahu?" Kyuhyun reflek untuk berdiri berniat untuk kabur namun sayang.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, bocah," ada seseorang yang menarik kerah leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun shock! Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi. Seseorang lagi berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah sapu tangan di tangannya.

"Obat bius?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum pada akhirnya dia pingsan. Kyuhyun tertangkap dan semua ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

"Dia tepat berada di tempat yang sudah Sajangnim katakan. Kami berhasil mendapatkannya," kata bodyguard yang kini sedang berdiri di samping mobil, menanti Changmin.

"Bagus," ucap Changmin singkat.

Cuuuurrr. Aliran air mengalir dari atas kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada yang dingin mengalir di kepalanya, kemudian ia membuka matanya. Lagi–lagi ia dibuat terkejut.

Ia terkejut karena sekarang kondisi tubuhnya sedang terikat. Tangannya terikat pada sebuah tiang besi pada sebuah ranjang dan kakinya mengangkang. Tubuhnya kini hanya memakai kemeja atasan saja tanpa memakai apapun lagi di dalamnya.

"Hah!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin yang kini tengah melipat tangannya sambil berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Shim Changmin!" ucap Kyuhyun parau. Namun setelah itu Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak lagi dengan menggoyang–goyangkan tangannya yang terikat supaya bisa terlepas.

"Sssstt. Seharusnya kamu tidak memberontak seperti itu," ucap Changmin lalu kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hhh! Mau apa kau!" ucap Kyuhyun kasar. Tentu saja kasar karena ia ingin Changmin jauh–jauh dari dirinya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun… Ckckck, rupanya aku butuh obat itu sekarang," gumam Changmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berukuran tidak lebih besar dari genggamannya. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan kemudian mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Changmin yang sepertinya ingin memegang wajahnya.

"Hhmmph!" Changmin berhasil mendekap bibir Kyuhyun. Di sisakannya hidung Kyuhyun untuk membau aroma yang dikeluarkan dari botol kecil itu.

"Hiruplah," Changmin memaksa. Kyuhyun yang panik secara tidak sengaja mencium obat itu dan kemudian tubuhnya tiba–tiba melemas.

"Apha… Apha obhat itu tadiih?" tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan teriakannya kini berubah menjadi desahan–desanhan.

"Cepat sekali reaksinya," Changmin tersenyum dan kemudian naik ke atas kasur untuk menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mmmhh! Mau apaah khau?" Kyuhyun mendesah. Pikirannya tiba–tiba blank. Seketika tubuhnya menyerah untuk memberontak.

"Mau bermain denganmu, Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin seduktif sambil menjilat pangkal leher di belakang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Haahh," Kyuhyun mendesah lagi akibat perlakuan Changmin kepadanya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah balasan Cho Kyuhyun karena kamu telah mencuri gambarku dengan tanpa izin beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara apa–apa lagi. Sentuhan–sentuhan Changmin di atas permukaan tubuhnya membuatnya tidak mampu membalas perkataan Changmin.

"Mari kita mulai permainannya. Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin sambil membuka kancing baju Kyuhyun satu per satu. Changmin mulai memajukan kepalanya untuk mencumbu leher Kyuhyun.

"Nnghh!" desah Kyuhyun pelan saat Changmin berhasil menggigit pangkal leher dan memelintir puting dadanya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Changmin tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"God boy," ucap Changmin yang kini mulai turun untuk menjilati dan menghisap puting dada Kyuhyun sebelah lagi.

"Haaahhh!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan–desahan. Pengaruh obat yang tadi ia hirup membuat tubuhnya tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Tangannya juga terikat, jadi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar Changmin menjauh darinya.

"Heiiyyaakkh!" dengan hisapan kuat dari Changmin, Kyuhyun mendesah. Dari hisapan itu tadi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya untuk meminta lebih dari Changmin.

"Tubuhmu sensitif sekali, Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin yang kini tengah memandangi pemandangan tubuh indah Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Mata Kyuhyun dengan sayu menatapnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka ditambah lagi tubuh yang terekspose sempurna yang menampakkan kulit putih dan sangat menggoda itu membuat Changmin ingin segera memasukkan bendanya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Changmin meraup bibir Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu. Tanpa penolakan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin segera memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin mencoba mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk menari bersama dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Baginya kini, sentuhan Changmin pada tubuhnya membuatnya ingin merasakan nikmat yang lebih.

"Hhhnngh!" desah Kyuhyun di antara ciuman panas yang kini sedang membuainya. Changmin tidak tinggal diam begitu saja tangannya kini turun untuk memilin–milin putting dada Kyuhyun dan tangannya yang lain menuju ke tempat yang lebih jauh untuk meraih sesuatu yang sensitif di bawah sana.

"Hhngaah!" Kyuhyun reflek mendongak dan secara tidak sengaja ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin akibat tangan Changmin berhasil menyentuh anggota tubuhnya yaitu juniornya yang saat ini sangat sensitif. Changmin sukses dibuat tersenyum olehnya.

Changmin kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk turun ke bawah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan anggota tubuh Kyuhyun yang setengah menegang itu.

"Kau mau apa, Chang…" tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. "Hhnnh!" Changmin menggerakkan tangannya pada junior Kyuhyun dan itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun semakin melesak pada bantal yang sekarang menjadi alas kepalanya itu.

"Hahhnn!" Kyuhyun ingin saja memberontak namun tubuhnya saat ini malah membiarkan Changmin menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Entah mungkin karena pengaruh obat atau apa. Kyuhyun kini malah menikmati sentuhan dari Changmin. "Hiyyaaaaaahhh!" Kyuhyun mendesah hebat.

Kini Changmin memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun kelimpungan dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mendesah lebih keras lagi namun ego yang masih ada dalam kesadarannya membuatnya memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Ia tidak ingin malu di depan Changmin.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk melepas ikat pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Nafasnya tersengal–sengal.

Changmin kemudian meraih ikatan yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ikatan itu memang terlepas dari tralis besi tempat tidur namun tidak bagi kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun masih terikat.

Changmin memutuskan untuk memangku Kyuhyun di pinggiran kasur. Changmin mencoba membungkukkan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit agar tangannya yang bebas mampu menyentuh hole milik Kyuhyun.

"Di sanaa!" pekik Kyuhyun saat dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat, kedua jari Changmin berhasil masuk ke dalam hole miliknya dan tepat sasaran menyentuh titik tersensitif miliknya di dalam relung miliknya.

"Okay, Kyu," gumam Changmin sambil membuka retsleting celananya. "Aku masuk!" dengan sekali hentakan kuat junior Changmin tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam relung Kyuhyun.

"Aaakh… Aaah!" desah Kyuhyun kesakitan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun kesakitan karena tanpa ada pemanasan dan aba–aba, tiba–tiba saja ada sebuah benda asing dengan ukuran yang begitu sangat besar memasuki relung miliknya yang masih sangat sempit itu. Tubuhnya ingin menjauh melepaskan diri, namun tangan Changmin berhasil menangkapnya.

"Jangan. Kau tidak boleh kabur, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin seseduktif mungkin untuk membuat Kyuhyun memanas. Kini Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan juniornya terlebih dahulu.

"Ngaah!" Kyuhyun mendesah saat Changmin mencium dan menggigit pelan lehernya. Kini kedua tangan Changmin kini turun memegangi pinggangnya.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Mari kita mulai," dengan gerakan cepat. Changmin menjauhkan dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Kyuhyun memekik keras karena junior Changmin dengat tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"Ngaaa~~ aaah ~~~ aah," desahan Kyuhyun beraturan, seirama dengan tusukan Changmin yang berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memegang pegangan kursi kayu yang ada di dekat kasur ––atau lebih tepatnya di depannya––untuk pegangan.

"Ssshh," desis Changmin keenakan saat kejantanannya berhasil diremas oleh relung Kyuhyun. Matanya terbuka untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia makin mempercepat tempo tusukannya saat mengetahui Kyuhyun begitu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan sex saat ini.

"Akhh…aku…tidh…kuat," kata Kyuhyun putus–putus. Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba–tiba jatuh ke bawah. Untung saja reflek yang dimiliki oleh Changmin yang bagus, tubuh Kyuhyun tidak sampai tersungkur ke lantai.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini tersengal–sengal. Rupanya kaki Kyuhyun tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri saat diguyur nikmat. Changmin lalu memutuskan untuk menelentangkan tubuh Kyuhyun di pinggiran kasur.

"Kau sangat manis jika kamu mendesah seperti itu, Kyu," goda Changmin sambil menaikkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke atas kedua bahunya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya. Namun belum sampai itu terjadi, Changmin dengan cepat mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lagi untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya berulang ulang mencari kenikmatan.

"Ngah! Aaaakkkhh!" Kyuhyun mendesah hebat saat Changmin dengan kasar menumbukkan juniornya pada prostatnya di dalam relungnya. Tempo kali ini tidak seperti tadi. Tempo tusukan Changmin lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari saat ia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Haaaah… aaaakh… aaah!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun diselimuti dengan kenikmatan. Sementara junior Changmin menusuk brutal prostat Kyuhyun, tangan Changmin terus menggesek––atau lebih tepatnya meremas–– junior Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun segera merasakan klimaksnya.

"So tight, Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin begitu merasakan relung Kyuhyun menyempit.

"Euuhh! Tidak kuatthh…" Kyuhyun hampir klimaks. Tubuhnya menegang dan terangkat. "Tidak! Akh…aaaah… Aku keluaarr!" ucap Kyuhyun seiring dengan cairan putih yang tumpah dari juniornya.

"Remember this pleasure, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin sebelum pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Di pagi hari di sebuah jalanan yang ada di tepi pelabuhan yang masih sangat sepi.

"Sudah! Biarkan aku pergi sendiri!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal saat Changmin mencoba meraih tangannya.

"Ingat apa yang aku bilang? Kamu itu adalah orang yang mudah dimanfaatkan. Jadi jangan pernah percaya kepada siapapun," saat Changmin berhasil menggenggam si pemilik lengan.

"Masa bodoh denganmu!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin.

"Baiklah…" Changmin menyeringai sedikit. "Silakan pergi sekarang," ucapnya saat Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengapa yang terakhir? Itu tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat Changmin lagi di waktu yang akan datang.

Mengingat kejadian semalam di mana Changmin menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun begidik ngeri. Kyuhyun benar–benar tidak ingin Changmin ada di dekatnya.

Brak! Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibanting. "AKU PERGI, SHIM CHANGMIN!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya kesal meninggalkan mobil yang dikendarai Changmin.

"Sungguh anak yang menyenangkan," gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Kita pergi tuan?" ucap sopir pribadi Changmin. Seketika itu, ekspresi wajah Changmin berubah menjadi datar kembali.

"Tidak. Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Changmin meminta sopirnya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Jadi Kyuhyun tertangkap dan Changmin kini sudah mengetahui siapa yang menyuruh Kyuhyun," gumam seorang ahjusshi. Tampak ahjusshi itu berdiri di sebuah balkon yang ada di sebuah bagunan tua. Pandangannya nampak kesal saat memandangi sebuah tas besar yang isinya penuh dengan alat–alat fotografi.

"Lee–ahjussi!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman seceria mungkin. Namun sepertinya ahjusshi itu tidak menggubris sapaan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyusutkan senyumannya sedikit saat ahjusshi itu menatap tasnya yang sepertinya sejak semalam ada di pinggiran balkon. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk merapikan barang–barangnya yang ada di sekitar tasnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan kembali ke redaksi," kata Kyuhyun sambil meretsletingkan tasnya.

"Pulang katamu?" ucap ahjusshi itu. Tangannya melayang untuk memukul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak mengakibatkannya tidak bisa menghinddar dari pukulan.

"Awsh!" desis Kyuhyun kesakitan. Tubuh Kyuhyun tersungkur di lantai. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang! Bisa–bisanya kau tertangkap dan seenaknya kembali begitu saja!" katanya kasar sambil mengayunkan tangannya sekali lagi untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Belum sampai pukulan terjadi lagi, terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, suara sebuah tembakan.

"Aaww!" ahjusshi itu mengerang kesakitan saat dirasakannya bahunya tertembak.

"Changmin," kata Kyuhyun lirih saat melihat Changmin ada di depannya, memunggunginya dan membawa sebuah revolver laras pendek di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya di mana seorang ahjusshi kini sedang meraung–raung kesakitan akibat tembakan yang telah dilakukan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak ada yang bisa kamu percayai, 'kan? Dan ahjusshi ini juga," kata Changmin sambil memasukkan revolver–nya ke dalam jasnya. Changmin kemudian berbalik dan mencoba menolong Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun tau maksud uluran tangan itu. Namun Kyuhyun segera menepis uluran tangan Changmin itu.

"Polisi akan datang," ucap Changmin sambil memandangi matahari terbit yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau memanggil polisi?" ujar Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Changmin menatap heran kepada Kyuhyun yang kini melihatnya dengan penuh tatapan tidak percaya. Changmin tersenyum. "Hahaha… Ayo kita pergi," perintah Changmin.

"Haah~ Sudah beres," ucap Changmin saat dirinya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kaitan tali jangkar kapal sambil memandangi matahari terbit.

"…" namun tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini sudah tidak apa–apa lagi," ucap Changmin sambil mengosok kepala Kyuhyun dengan maksud untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menhapus jejak–jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

…–…–…–… **To Be Continued** …–…–…–…

Anyeong… Cyan balik bawa cerita baru yang judulnya ViewFinder… #soraksorai

Btw, ada yang tau 'kan ViewFinder itu apa? Itu lho manga karya Yamane Ayano–sensei yang terkenal akan cerita BL yang paling hot itu lho… Tau 'kan? #senyum evil#

Nah, saya jiplak sedikit judul(?), tema(?) dan alur(?) dari manga itu… #semuanya dong?#

Ah! Biarin aja! Di sini juga ada kok yang niru cerita dari pilem. Ada YUI yang Taiyou no Uta yang YUI kena sindrom XP dan saya juga bisa dong buat cerita dari komik? :p

NC–nya kurang kecut, kurang hot atau kurang memuaskan? Sorry, authornya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon maklum…

Sekian cuap–cuap dari Cyan dan silakan ketik tanggapan reader sekalian dengan meng–klik tombol review di bawah…

See you on the next chapter…


End file.
